


Making Up

by rsadelle



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-11
Updated: 1999-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Langly and Byers make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

I'm miserable. Langly and I aren't talking and it's hot and humid. The air conditioning stopped working yesterday and the repairman can't be here until the day after tomorrow. I've succumbed to the heat and I'm in shorts and a "You Don't Know Me. Federal Witness Protection Program" t-shirt. Langly is wearing even less. He's got his hair pulled back and he's taken off his shirt. If I weren't still so angry . . . But I am. Mel's on vacation. Probably in an air-conditioned hotel. We just put out an issue so there isn't much real work to be done. I'm just trying to move as little as possible while sitting in the air stream of three fans and idly surfing the net. Langly's working on commission, building some computers and setting up a secure network. I can hear him grumbling at the hardware occasionally.

He's not even anywhere near me and still he fills my senses. I can smell his sweat and every time I turn my head I see blond hair and a bare chest. We fought. It was our first fight and correspondingly a quite spectacular one. He went out to play D&D and didn't come back for three days. He's done that before, but not since we've been together. I knew he was still playing and that nothing was wrong with him, but he didn't even call. I yelled at him as he walked in the door and we fought all the way through the place. I yelled that he should have at least called if this relationship meant anything to him, and he yelled that we weren't married and he didn't have to check in with me if he didn't want to. He'd finally gotten tired of it and slammed his door in my face and locked it. Things around here have been tense since then. It was better when Mel was here. He acted as a sort of barrier between us. Now it's just the two of us.

Mel figured out what was going on even though he wasn't there when we actually fought. He must have seen me getting tenser and tenser over those three days and then we didn't talk to each other. I don't know if he said anything to Langly, but he did to me, when I helped him take his bags out to the car as he was leaving. Langly wouldn't help. He wanted to stay out of satellite range as much as possible.

"He loves you, you know. He won't say it though. Don't stay mad for too long John. He screwed up, but he's still testing his boundaries."

"You make it sound like he's some sort of delinquent teenager."

"Maybe he is a bit like one. Don't let him totally drive you away." And then he hugged me before climbing into the car and leaving us here alone.

I realize that Langly's grumblings have stopped. I guess he's done for the day. He's splayed out on the couch. His head is leaning back against it and his eyes are closed. They slit open as he feels my glance. He offers me a weak smile.

"Chinese okay for dinner?" I ask.

"Sure. As long as there's no MSG."

I stand and start to walk to the phone. I can feel him watching me.

"John." He speaks quietly. I turn to face him. "I'm sorry. I just . . ." He shrugs. "I don't know how to do this whole relationship thing, Johnny. Please don't hate me." The last is said almost in a whisper.

"I don't hate you. And I don't really know how to do the whole relationship thing very well either. But I don't like having you disappear. I can't handle that. And if you're going to do it, I don't want to be with you." I'm amazed that I managed to get that out without crying. I turn away from him, back toward the phone. Somewhere, he picked up the skill of moving soundlessly. He uses it now. I don't even know he's moved until he presses himself against my back and puts his arms around me, holding me tight. He murmurs into my hair.

"Please Johnny. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. God, Johnny, I love you. Please don't leave me."

I turn in his arms and rest my forehead against his, threading my fingers in his hair. "I won't. I won't. I promise." I can feel the tears starting in my eyes, so I kiss him to distract myself. I pull away from him a bit. "Why don't you see if there's any beer in the fridge while I call out for the food."

"Yeah. Sure." He says it softly, gently, but his smile scorches. I keep my hands off of him by sheer willpower alone.

I order the Chinese food and he wanders back in with two beers hanging from his fingers. He handed me one and flopped back onto the couch.

"Hand me the remote, will you? Maybe there's a game on." I hand it to him and he finds some sort of appropriate sporting event. He looks up at me questioningly. I give him a half smile before settling myself on the other end of the couch. We just watch the game in silence until the food arrives. I don't feel like washing dishes, so I grab a few plastic plates and paper towels and more beer and bring them back in to Langly. We eat and Langly makes the occasional comment about the game. When we're finished, I take the remains of our food into the kitchen. He's turned off the TV when I get back to the living room.

"Come here, John." I move to him and let him pull me down to sit down next to him. "Don't look so scared, Johnny. I won't do anything you don't want me to." It has its effect of making me relax. I lean against him and he wraps an arm around me.

Suddenly I have the impulse to make sure that he's still there. I turn into him and clutch at him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight while I try not to cry. He runs his hands over my back while murmuring soothing things. I manage to pull myself together and sit up a bit, but we don't totally let go of each other.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He continues to run a hand up and down my arm. He pulls me a bit closer and kisses me, gently. He doesn't move any more than that. I put my arms back around him to pull him farther into me, deepening the kiss. He moves against me slowly, making sure that this is what I really want, I guess. It is. I want him with a ferocity that surprises me. It's not just that we hadn't done anything in days, it's him. This man. I *want* him.

I stand up to pull off my clothes and motion for him to do the same. He does and sits back down. I settle into his lap again and reach around to free his hair from whatever this thing is he's used to tie it back. It settles around his shoulders and suddenly he looks exactly the way he's supposed to, the way he has always looked to me. I kiss him, then start to kiss my way down his body. He leans his head back to give me better access to his throat. He runs his hands up my body. His palms skim my sides then slide around to brush against my nipples. I arch into his touch and press harder against his throat. He moans when I move down farther to suckle at his nipples. I can't stand it any longer.

"Do we still have any . . ." and I'm surprised by how husky my voice sounds.

He reaches out to pull at a nearby drawer, then hands the tube to me. I squirt some of the gel onto my fingers, then reach down to press one, then two, then three into myself. His pupils dilate as I writhe on my fingers. I can feel him breathing harder. I want to tease him, but it's too much. Too much sensation. Too much of him. I pull my fingers out and squeeze more lube onto my fingers and slide them over his cock. He bucks into my hand. I can't wait any more, so I lift myself up a bit, then sit back down, taking him into me. And, God, it's even better than I remember. He grips my hips and thrusts into me.

"Oh, Langly, Langly, Langly. My beautiful, wonderful Langly." I'm barely breathing the endearments into his ear. He rasps his tongue across my nipples. My hands slide down his arms to rest on his where the sit on my hips.

He thrusts especially hard and I cry out as my orgasm rushes through me. My hands grip his tightly. Then I can feel him, spurting into me. I stop moving and just lean against him. His forehead rests against my chest.

"God, Johnny. I could die a happy man right now."

"Good." I move my lips restlessly against his hair. "Langly, I'm starting to stick. Can we go to bed now?"

"Yeah. Ok."

"I love you." I whisper as I lean down to kiss him one more time. I stand up and reach my hand out to him. He takes it and I lead him to the bathroom and then to my bedroom.

"I love you, Johnny," is the last thing I hear as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
